Mello X Near - Chocolate Kiss
by MaziiRiverKeehl
Summary: short one-shot fluff :P First fanfiction :3 I own nothing except my brain :3 Mello gets a surprise in the library when Near tries to comfort him.
1. Chapter 1

Mello X Near - "Chocolate kiss"  
I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY BRAIN. :D  
One-shot Mello x Near fluff, nothing too graphic :P

Wammy's House was empty that day. Well, empty besides me, Matt, and the sheep...

I sat with my back to the wall in the library. Naturally I was pissed off and wanted to be alone, which Matt didn't seem to understand. "Aw c'mon Mels, it's a two player game! I got it so we could play together, come on!" He finally figured out that I wanted to be on my own when I threw a book at him. As soon as he left I picked up a psyhics book and studied for a while. "Stupid sheep... Dammit, he always comes out on top... And I studied real fucking hard for this one!" I threw the book accross the room angrily and hugged my knees to my chest. I couldn't stop the angry tears from falling. I never cried. It was all that stupid sheep's fault... He got one point more than me in our last test... One stupid point... And I was second, once again. I didn't realize someone else had walked into the library until I heard his quiet voice saying my name.  
"Why is Mello crying?"  
Of course. It had to be NEAR that found my crying my fucking eyes out. OF COURSE.  
"What the fuck do you want, you stupid sheep?"  
"...I was looking for you." I looked up to find that Near was stood right in front of my huddled form, holding out a chocolate bar. Obviously I was stunned for a minute. The albino brat was looking for me? With chocolate?  
"Why were you-" My eyes widened in shock as I looked up at Near's face. His eyes weren't empty of emotion as they usually were. There was something there... And he actually looked a little nervous... I shuffled back a little as he sat down in front of me and set the chocolate bar down on the floor. "I wanted to apologize. Mello is upset, and I am quite sure it is because of the test.."  
Still feeling a little shocked, I picked up the chocolate and quickly took a bite. I let out a small sigh of content as I felt the delicious stuff melt in my mouth. I managed to mumble an answer through my mouthful; "Shut up sheepy. You never apologize for anything, you just sit there and do nothing but play with your stupid toys."  
He looked down, but not before I caught a glimpse of something else in his eyes... He looked... upset? The albino emotionless robot looked upset? I reached a hand out and made him look back up at me, and his face flushed very faintly pink for a moment. I smirked, the chocolate bar laying beside me on the floor.  
"What is Mello doing...?" To my surprise, his voice was shaking slightly, clearly out of shyness. It was actually kinda cute. I froze, confused at my own actions. What the fuck WAS I doing?  
I'd gotten lost in my thoughts again. I didn't notice when Near moved my hand off of his face. I didn't notice that he was leaning closer.  
I did notice when he pressed his lips to mine. It was only for a brief moment but I still noticed it. My eyes were frozen wide, watching as he stood up, genuinely smiled a little, and quickly left the library, his face red. I raised my hand to my lips and touched them, stunned into silence. I briefly considered chasing after him and getting him back for doing that, but...  
I smiled to myself as I leant my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.  
"I'll get him back for it tomorrow... And I'll make him blush again.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Confession  
(Near P.O.V)

I don't know why I just did that.

As I leant against the wall of the corridor exiting the library, I couldn't help smiling to myself, something I rarely did even when alone. I had finally done it... I had finally plucked up the courage to kiss Mello. It was just as I had anticipated it would be... very, very short, and yet very, very sweet. Mello tastes like chocolate... but then again, that is not a surprise...  
I headed back to my bedroom and continued with my lego fortress that I had started that morning. As the walls grew higher and higher above me, I couldn't take my mind off of him. I couldn't stop him taking over my every thought. Even my toys couldn't help distract me from what I was trying to deny to myself.  
I loved Mello. And there was nothing I could do about it.  
I sighed and pushed at one brick on my lego wall, and watched as the entire thing collapsed around me.

~~the next day~~  
I stayed in my room for the entire next day. There was a chance that I would run into Mello, and I didn't want to ... No, I couldn't explain my actions to him just yet. At around five pm I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door. I opened the door without thinking, and the door was slammed against the wall as Mello stormed into my bedroom. I shut the door behind him, knowing I had to face him now. He turned to face me, and to my surprise there was a small smile on his face. "Sheep. You know why I'm here, right?" I just nodded, and he took a step closer. "Good. So hurry up and tell me why the fuck you kissed me yesterday."  
I looked him in the eye as I reached up to fiddle with a lock of my hair. I had been picturing this moment all day and therefore had a ready response; "Mello would know why if he is as smart as he claims to be."  
He didn't answer at first, and I had to refrain from smiling at the expression on his face. Although I didn't particularly enjoy getting hit by Mello, it was sometimes fun just to push his buttons.  
He moved closer again, and I couldn't move away, my back pressed against the wall. "Shut up Near. You smiled yesterday too. I wanna know why dammit."  
My eyes widened for a moment before I could force my face to go blank and emotionless again. "That is simple Mello. I smiled because I was happy." I could tell he was about to interrupt me so I held up my hand to silence him. "Please let me finish. I was happy because.. Well, because I finally kissed you. In absolute honesty Mello, well..."  
My sentence was interrupted as I felt his hands grip my wrists and pin me to the wall. I looked up at him, shock clear on my face. He was smirking down at me as he leaned his face closer to mine, our lips just inches apart.  
I couldn't form a sentence. I couldn't move.  
No.  
I didn't WANT to move.

TO BE CONTINUED :3


	3. Chapter 3- Quiet Night

Chapter 3- Quiet Night

(Mello P.O.V)

I looked down at Near, smirking at the expression on his face. He looked so shocked, I had obviously taken him by surprise when I pinned him. I leaned closer, and he kept his eyes locked on mine as I brushed my lips against his. He blushed and I couldn't help but smile. He looked like a scared rabbit.

"M-Mello..." his voice was low, almost a whisper. "You liked that, didn't you sheepy-" I was cut off as he leaned forward and kissed me again. My eyes widened for a moment, then shut as I dropped his hands and threaded a hand into his hair, kissing him back fiercely. There was no denying it - We _both_ wanted this. I felt his arms going around my neck and without breaking the kiss I moved back towards his bed. His arms still around me, I pushed him down. That was when his eyes snapped open and his face flushed. "W-what is Mello doing?" Heh.. I even got him to stutter. "Shut up," I muttered, and crushed my lips to his again. He kissed me back after a moment's hesitation and I straddled his hips, pressing my body against his. It was intoxicating, all I felt, smelled and heard was Near. The only sound in the room was our quickened breathing and our lips moving together fiercely. I nipped his bottom lip gently, and he gasped softly, opening his lips enough for me to quickly slide my tongue into his mouth and meet his own. He moaned softly, clutching the back of my shirt tightly in his small fists. A knock on Near's bedroom door made us both freeze, eyes wide as we heard Linda's voice on the other side of the door. "Near? Are you in there?" I looked down at Near and pressed my finger to my lips, and he remained completely silent. Eventually we heard Linda sigh and walk away, which was when I stood up. "Near, tell anyone about this and you're dead, got it?" He sat up, panting lightly. "Are you leaving?" He asked, sounding almost upset. I nodded and headed for the door, but was stopped when I felt Near's hand clutching my sleeve. His voice was quiet, but I still heard his pleading tone as he mumbled, "Please stay..."

I sighed and shut my eyes as I yanked my arm out of his grip. "No. You've had what you wanted. You obviously wanted me to kiss you again, so I did. Big deal. It doesn't change anything Near. I still hate you." And with that I opened his door and shut it before heading back up the corridor to my own room. I just had to get my thoughts together. I hate him, I do... Don't I?


End file.
